Terror of the Underland
by MaskedWolfOfTheNyght34
Summary: The fight with Bane wasn't the end. It was the beginning something is stirring in the Underland that is much stronger than the Bane. Gregor and his family is drawn back to the Underland with a few familiar faces. A war is about to start. A war that even the famous prophet Bartholomew of Sandwich didn't predict.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Gregor

The Virginia air below softly across Gregor's face. His life has been peaceful ever since his family has moved from busy New York City to his deceased grand-dad's farm in Virginia. It felt weird knowing that he will never see the Underland with its giant animals and pale and violet eyed inhabitants. It seems years ago even though it has only been a year since he had last been in the Underland, falling into the Underland, the fight with the Bane, everything except Luxa. He missed her most of all. Every time he thought of her he felt a pang of sadness.

He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a little plastic black bat. He carried it with him everywhere because it reminded him of his bond, Ares, who had been killed when Gregor had fought an enormous white rat called the Bane.

"Gregor dinner," His nine year old sister Lizzie called. He headed inside and sat at the table.

"Mrs. Cormaci called today," His mother said, "Your friends, Gregor, Larry and Angelina have been helping her on Saturdays." He nodded, wondering how his friends were doing. Ever since he had first gone to the Underland he felt separated from Larry and Angelina. He finished his dinner and headed to his room, which wasn't a closet like his first one. He flopped on his bed and fell asleep immediately. He dreamed of white rats scratching on the house trying to break in. He woke up in a cold sweat, his eyes fixed on something on the opposite wall. As if written with claws was,

"You can never hide from us Warrior…."


	2. Chapter 2: Angelina

Chapter 2: Angelina

_Note:_

_Underland Chronicles do not belong to me, they belong to Suzanne Collins. And Angelina and Larry were Gregor's friends they don't play a major part but they speak in book 3. Just to let you know._

Angelina zipped up her coat as she walked with Larry to Mrs. Cormaci's house. Since Gregor had moved to Virginia she and Larry had been helping Mrs. Cormaci on Saturdays. Larry was scowling,

"This is so messed up. Its summer vacation and it's thirty degrees." Angelina agreed the summer had been freezing and January had been stifling hot. They finally made it to Mrs. Cormaci's apartment and walked up the five flights of stairs since the elevator was out of order. As always. She knocked on Mrs. Cormaci's door and waited as she heard footsteps approaching. Mrs. Cormaci appeared in the doorway.

"Ah come in I have some hot chocolate." They both helped her clean her apartment and got a steaming cup of heavenly hot chocolate.

"I have one more chore for you. I want you to take some laundry to the place next to the butcher's. Sorry for making you walk that far but I don't really…. Like the washers in the apartment's laundry room." Angelina and Larry took some of her laundry and began a slow careful walk to the lobby.

Angelina pushed against the door and waited for Larry but he didn't come.

"Come on Larry." He shifted uneasily.

"My mom said I'm not supposed to walk that far in the cold with my asthma and all." Angelina bit her lip. The laundry place was a long walk from here and she couldn't carry it all by herself.

"Fine we'll just have to explain it to her." They changed course and went to the laundry room. It was empty. She put the clothes in the washer and searched for a quarter. There wasn't one even though she was positive she had one. "Do you have a quarter?" She asked. Larry checked inside all of coat pockets.

"Here." He pulled out a quarter but it slipped and fell in the grate.

"Great. Now what?"

"Well I guess I could…." Larry stuck a hand inside and in the blink of an eye, he slipped and fell down.

"Larry!" Angelina screamed and without thinking she dove after him. Wind whipped through her hair as she fell.

_"This is it"_ She thought, "_We're dead."_ She slammed into something. At first she thought she was on some yucky corpses from the past people and animals who hadn't survived the fall but then she heard,

"Hello Overlander!" Purred a voice. Angelina screamed,

"Purring, furry corpses!" She blurted out. Beneath her was a "Huh, huh huh," sound which she realized later that the creature was laughing.

_"What am I riding on? Can somebody turn the lights on or something?" _Angelina thought.

"That's a first." The voice said. Again Angelina thought. Why did it have to be dark, couldn't there at least be torches or even better night vision goggles?

"Is there any light down here?" Angelina asked then fear filled her, she had completely forgotten about Larry! "Did you get another person he was a boy short, skinny, brown hair?" The creature thought for a moment.

"Oh yes, him. Nemisis got him they are below us. Don't worry he'll be alright. We'll meet them in Regalia." Angelina sighed in relief and began thinking about how she was glad she wasn't afraid of the dark.

It was twenty minutes until she actually saw some glorious light. At first it was small and dim, but as they got closer it became brighter until a huge stone city came into view. Torches lit up city. Now she could see what she was riding on. She looked down and…. And….. She was flying on a bat!

The bat was a navy blue with a white muzzle her wings about 15 feet long. They fluttered down where Larry stood, extremely nervous, next to a maroon and cream bat.

When they landed, she ran up to Larry who was muttering, "It's just a dream. None of it is real."

"Is this weird or what? We just fell into a grate and rode on some enormous bats! This is the best and weirdest day of my life!" Angelina was in a good mood for some reason maybe from the adrenaline?

"No Angelina this isn't the best day ever, it's just a dream. I mean how can this be beneath New York City?" The maroon and cream colored bat scoffed,

"Overlanders. They always say that."

"Nemisis, would it kill you to be nice once in a while?" Snapped the one Angelina rode on.

Nemisis opened her mouth to argue but she was cut off by another voice.

"Selene, Nemisis do you ever stop arguing?" The both bats were silent immediately. A golden bat landed in front of them. A girl with shoulder length silver hair and violet eyes leapt off the bat, she studied them with her intense violet eyes. She had a golden crown and even she looked about their age she seemed older. And she was a head taller than them.

"Welcome Overlanders to Regalia. I am Queen Luxa."


	3. Chapter 3: Lapblood

Chapter 3: Lapblood

Lapblood hated the shiners. Photos Glow Glow and Zap had decided to live in Regalia after the war since according to them that they deserved to live in a place with such high quality food. She tried to avoid them and their stupid glowing rears but it always seemed like she bumped into them every time. Lapblood now hid with the baby nibblers in the nursery. Hazard and Dulcet were in there also but not for the same reason as she was. Some of the nibblers had nightmares when they were asleep no doubt dreaming about the Firelands where thousands of nibblers have been murdered by the Bane.

She helped Dulcet and Hazard comfort them since she was a mother herself, though four of six pups had been killed off by the Curse of the Warmblood's plague and her mate Mange had been eaten by a carnivorous plant in the Jungle.

There was a knock on the nursery door. Perdita, a soldier who Lapblood actually kind of liked, stepped in. "Lapblood you are needed in the Dining Hall." Lapblood ceased playing with a mouse pup and left the nursery with Perdita. In Dining Hall were Mareth, Nike, Temp, Reflex, Heronian, the mole (whose name was still a mystery since it refused to speak English,) Luxa, Vikus, Aurora, Selene, Nemisis, a girl and a boy (who must have been Overlanders) and of course Photos Glow Glow and Zap. Lapblood scanned for an empty seat as far away from the shiners but the only open seat was right next to them. Growling, she sat next to them and scooted closer to Heronian.

The two Overlanders' eyes were darting from one creature to the next. There was uneasy silence where the only noise was the shiners inhaling their food and Luxa's fingers drumming against the table. Finally Nemisis broke the silence,

"So are we just going to wait here or are we actually going to talk?" That bat had a mouth, which made sense because after all she was Ajax's niece. Photos Glow Glow burped,

"Is there any cake?" He asked stupidly because the cake was right in front of him.

"Nope sorry Photo Oh No." Lapblood retorted grabbing the cake and taking a huge bite. The shiners glowed with anger.

"That was our cake!" They protested, Lapblood ignored them until she had finished it; crumbs and all. She licked the frosting off her lips and pushed the platter towards them

"Here you can have the plate." She heard some others snickering. Luxa cleared her throat.

"Today Selene and Nemisis had some Overlanders that had fell."

"Does Sandwich have another prophecy saying that Overlanders fell into the Underland?" Heronian asked. Luxa nodded,

"Sort of. The last thing Sandwich had written before his death was 'When white blood is spilled two will fall' White blood most likely refers to the Bane and the two will fall refers to the Overlanders, Angelina and Larry." Both Overlanders went red as all the eyes faced them.

"So this means we don't have Sanwich's prophecies to help us." Aurora said.

"Yes we are all alone," Said Luxa darkly.


	4. Chapter 4: Gregor

Chapter 4: Gregor

"_You can never hide from us Warrior."_Those words haunted him every day. He had covered it up and hadn't told his family about it, they might worry and he didn't want that not wanting to move again. Were the rats after him again? After the death of Bane the rats and humans had made peace with each. But maybe that peace treaty didn't include him. He was an Overlander not an Underlander after all and that might mean rats were chasing him down so they can take revenge for their leader, Bane.

A knock sounded on his bedroom door. "Gregor you were supposed to take us to park," said Lizzie's quiet voice.

"Coming." He put on his sneakers and opened his door.

"Come on Gregor." His little sister Boots called. Ever since last year she had been able to call him by his name. He used to be Gre-go and Ge-go.

"Dad we're going to the park." Gregor told his dad, who was watching some science show.

"Be home before dark." That was the most important rule in the house now, it used to be "stay together" but after the Underland incident it became the golden rule.

Luckily the park wasn't that far, they just had to go up the hill with the elm tree and the park was at the bottom. Gregor followed his sisters his mind lost about the words on his bedroom wall.

"Gregor are you okay?" Lizzie asked with concern. Gregor pushed the words to the back of his head. He didn't need to worry Lizzie.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lizzie smiled,

"Well let's go catch up to Boots." His little sister had taken off running towards the park while they were talking. By the time they had caught up to Boots they were at the top of the hill. When the three siblings arrived at the park Boots and Lizzie headed towards the sandbox. Gregor sat on the bench and kept a watchful eye on his two sisters. He remembered how the cockroaches from the Underland had kidnapped Boots right in front and he didn't notice it until a few minutes later. He never glanced away from his sisters until he heard a rustling noise behind him. His heart pounded. They should leave now. He stood up,

"Lizzie, Boots we should go back." The two girls glanced up.

"Why?" Lizzie asked.

"Boots don't wanna go." Boots complained. Gregor walked over to them and kneeled down.

"We have to go the sun is setting. We have to be home before dark remember. We can come back tomorrow." Gregor spoke with a comforting tone. Boots pouted but got up and walked on his left holding his hand. Lizzie walked on his right.

"What's wrong Gregor? Please don't hide anything from us. We're your family, you can trust us." He sighed. She was right.

"I think it's," but he never finished. He realized his hand was holding thin air.

"Boots!" Panic filled him. What if the rats had got her? He glanced back at the playground.

"Gregor she's by the elm tree on the hill." Lizzie said. Gregor let out a sigh of relief. She was safe. They caught up to Boots.

"Boots," Gregor panted, "Never, ever do that to me again. We could have lost you." Boots pointed towards a hole that had once belong to a badger.

"Rat. Big. Go down there." A rat? But how could that be possible. There were only several passageways to the Underland. Maybe she was just talking non-sense.

"Boots, there are no big rats in Virginia. At least there can't be." Gregor could feel panic creeping through his body. If there was an Underland rat here, then they should hurry.

"Let's go before…" He never finished his sentence. At that moment the earth beneath opened like a gaping and hungry mouth. He lost his footing and he and his sisters fell into the black abyss.


End file.
